


Джим

by mizuki_arashi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuki_arashi/pseuds/mizuki_arashi
Summary: На одном из приемов, устраиваемых его отцом, Джим влюбился.





	Джим

На одном из приемов, устраиваемых его отцом, Джим влюбился.  
Джим - шестнадцатилетний симпатяга, младший сын во влиятельной семье Фарнезе. Он имеет все, что хочет, и растет подобно тепличной клубнике: баловень, на которого не возлагают надежд в сфере семейного бизнеса. Ему известно, что земляника на завтрак имеет душок наркотиков, крови, насилия и смерти. Иногда ему кажется, что он даже способен его учуять.  
Мужчина на приеме. Джим никогда раньше не видел его. Скучная обстановка зала сразу превратилась в родоприемник чувства. Мужчине, кажется, около тридцати, лицо взрезано шрамом из прошлого. Он очень красив, думает Джим... нет, поправляется он, очень сексуален, такой дикий зверь в клетке, такая улыбка... высокий... я хочу под него лечь. Надо отметить, что Джим бывает развращенным только в мыслях. В действительности он еще девственник, который боится смотреть порно, потому что отец не должен узнать о гомосексуальных наклонностях сына. Он будет очень, очень зол.  
Мужчина говорит с отцом. Джим сравнивает их – не в пользу отца. Тот располнел, поседел, слишком жадно сжимает пальцы на бокале шампанского. И он так напряжен, так серьезен... так серьезен, что изображаемая безразлично-самоуверенная сосредоточенность не удается. Другой привлекательней, чуть улыбается, руки в перчатках, ничего не пьет. Конфронтация, понимает Джим. Молчаливое подавление противника.  
Джим влип. Возможно, свою роль сыграло унижение авторитарного родителя. Теперь незнакомец воспринимается юношей как самый сильный мужчина в его жизни. Он мечтает, чтобы его похвалили, побаловали, отчитали, погладили, разложили на столе. Когда он начинает видеть потенциальные отношения сквозь стеклышко влечения, все остальные мужчины мира исключаются из списка вероятных любовников. Весь Джим сосредоточивается на незнакомце.  
Позже он узнал, что любит Рэйгана Моргана. Старший брат №2 употребляет слова конкуренция, уничтожение, бизнес, осторожность, безопасность, воодушевление, тип-топ, сукин сын и проч. Джим понимает, что в борьбе за территорию схлестнулись две половины его жизни – Семья и Любовь. Он не может читать, писать, находится под запретом на выход из дома, он смотрит, как к отцу все приходят и приходят какие-то люди, слышит стук металлических дул по стеклу кабинетного гарнитура, он планирует броситься в ноги старшим Фарнезе и умолять о пощаде.  
Но все кончается неожиданно быстро. Рэйган взят и отправлен в подвал на допрос. Джим толком не понял – никто с виду ничего не понял – почему опасность по-прежнему не устранена, что планируют подчиненные пленного, сменилась ли в их организации власть и продолжит ли преемник Рэйгана борьбу...  
Джим придает себе надменности и с тазиком теплой воды в руках шествует мимо охранников в пыточную. Все-таки он был мужественным мальчиком, этот Джимми Фарнезе.  
Он разрыдался, увидев истинное отражение мира, в котором родился, мира жестоких и дерзких мужчин, алчных до крови и роскоши.  
Раздетый Рэйган вздет на железный стул с дырой посреди сиденья. Его щиколотки покоятся в ножных браслетах, вделанных в ножки стула, руки связаны за спиной. Спутанные, сальные от пота волосы налипают на веки. Кровь запеклась на неузнаваемом лице, на теле – ожоги, на пальцах недостает ногтей, запястья стерты веревкой. В подвале несет испражнениями – под стулом скопилась кучка кала, железный запах впекшейся в бетон крови мешается с гадостным мочи. Лето. Мухи жужжат и летят прямо в глаза. Голова мужчины свесилась на грудь. Он тяжело дышит, но больше не издает никаких звуков. Он в повязке и не видит Джима.  
Джим хочет поцеловать разбитые губы, он дрожит – от жалости, не желания – и не решается. Он боится причинить истерзанному телу боль. Он осторожно промывает ранки, ожоги, ссадины, царапины, смазывает их заживляющей мазью. Он думает, как это все должно болеть, каково Рэйгану чувствовать на себе чужие руки – отличает ли он их от тех, вражеских? Он шепчет – потому что боится быть узнан – ласковые пустяки сквозь слезы и всхлипы, вытирая сопли уголком футболки.  
Все хорошо  
Все пройдет  
Милый мой  
Любимый, я не причиню тебе боли  
Ты сильный, сильный, ты терпеливый  
Ты выживешь, обещаю  
Позволь мне тебе помочь, скажи что-нибудь  
Он убирает нечистоты и, подмывая неподвижного Рэйгана, уже целиком и полностью принадлежит этой любви.  
Джиму не удается накормить пленника, но воду тот принимает после, по мнению мальчика, долгих увещевающих нашептываний. Джим уже не может думать, как же больно, наверное, приложиться обнаженным мясом к краю стеклянного стакана.  
У Джима есть план спасения. Он излагает его, отгоняя мух от голого тела. Он декламирует поэму самопожертвования, запинаясь на строфах о любви. Он представляет себя Мидом, прислужником хозяйского сына, и обещает привести этого мелкого дрючного эксплуататора в любое место, которое укажет Рэйган. Подразумевается любое место, в котором люди пленного схватят мальчишку и используют в целях спасения мужчины. Джиму не пришло в голову, что его может использовать в целях победы уже новый босс организации. Он слишком верил в личную неотразимость любимого, который, без сомнения, привязал к себе сердца подручных.  
Рэйган не из тех, кто так легко поверит в мотив любви с первого взгляда. Однако он чересчур проницателен, чтобы не увидеть искренности ребенка, который с раннего детства жестко отучен вводить в заблуждение уважаемых взрослых. В смехотворном намерении мальчишки сменить место работы он читает откровенную ложь. Только сумасшедший предпочтет поверженного хозяина тому, кто сохранил власть и свободу. Ложь опасна. Но любовь, размышляет Рэйган, делает людей сумасшедшими. Мысли путаются в головокружении. Если станет известно, что он положился на сопляка только потому, что тот подтер ему зад... смехотворность убивает страх. А босс теневого мира кутается в страх, как в бронежилет. Он называет район складов, где разгружают незарегистрированные баржи.  
Джим ускользает из дома. Ловит такси, испуганно оглядываясь в ожидании погони. Его сознание мечется в сполохах чувств – сочувствия, решимости, страха, любви, вины, нетерпения. Он пылает в самозабвении жертвенности. Он представляет себе смерть, страдание, невыносимую боль – слова, слова, смутные отголоски книжного опыта. Вот – в него стреляют. Он застрелен! Такси мчится, а Джим, малыш Джим, непоседа Джим, маменькин любимчик Джимми, пластается по земле в агонии. Агония! Смерть! Во имя любви... О! о! Во имя любви! Он надеется, что отец не заметит предательства – пусть его накажут только за глупость. Угроза отцу? Смерть отца? Семьи? Одиночество. Единственная непорванная нить протянута к Рэйгану. Оправдание вины, спасение от одиночества. Смысл жизни. Искупление кровавых денег. Обмен произойдет, раны заживут, организации объединятся – и Джим будет с улыбкой вспоминать свою смерть. Нежась в теплой постели, ранним утром, когда все спят – пятна света пробираются по паркету светлого дерева, любимый курит, ветер колышет прозрачные белые занавески, мужчина стряхивает пепел во двор, оборачивается, собственнически, как жеребенка, поглаживает Джима по бедру.  
Он хлопает дверцей и остается на безлюдной улочке. По правую руку канал, биржи покачиваются на воде. Слева тянутся и тянутся жестяные прямоугольники. Он стремительно шагает вперед, потом заглядывает в склады. За ним следят камеры.  
Его взяли.  
Он на складе, среди дерева и стали, ящиков и бандитов. Он слышит – обмен, угрожающе - баш на баш. Босс будет спасен. Джим говорит, что его заманили. Ему обещали... девушку. Да, красивую девушку. Да, отвечает он после секундной запинки, да, отвечает он гордо и обреченно, да, _его_ пытали.  
Джим вспоминает, какие изящные у него пальчики на руках. Чуткие, цепкие, гибкие, нежные... такие отзывчивые и ласковые, только попроси!  
Его швыряют на земляной пол. Он чувствует кислый запах. С него срывают одежду. Рывком раздвигают ноги. Все так неожиданно. Он плачет, он ребенок, он девственник, он боится, он думает, что Рэйган побрезгует куском его псов, он беззащитен, он мог бы открыться вот так только нежности, бесконечному терпению, уверениям в любви, только ласке и осторожности, только любви, только Рэйгану. Но Рэйгана нет, есть лишь толпа распаленных, холодно-мстительных преступников.  
Он кричит. Его насилуют. Раз за разом, раз за разом. Он привыкает отзываться на соску и блядку, он привыкает не сдвигать ноги, он привыкает к боли и собственной крови. Кровь-невидимка взбунтовалась и прорывает кожу.  
Он провалился в омут бессознательности, как улитка в раковину. Спастись. Но раковина трескается под напором извне, осколки впиваются в мягкое тельце улитки. Она безмолвно кричит. Ей не спастись. У нее нет домика. Ее глазки лопнули. Она не принадлежит себе.  
Джима пинают в живот, он задыхается, его бьют в промежность, он скулит  
Он очнется под простынею, смутно пахнущей сиренью, – он этого не узнает, он не знает, что такое сирень. В его руке – капельница. Голова идет кругом, тошнит, где-то в отдалении – больно. Мыслей нет. Он откроет и закроет глаза.  
Он очнется в хорошо проветренной комнате. Он близорук, его очки разбиты, он забыл слово комната, он на складе.  
Рэйган говорит с ним. Джим чувствует себя использованной вещью Рэйгана. Вещь не знает, что такое радость, или что такое разговор.  
\- Непривычные ощущения? Это пройдет, что-то вроде легкого наркоза. Ничего фатального, ты скоро сможешь встать. Сейчас ты не поймешь подробностей, но твои родители и Эдуард в Испании, все хорошо. Рауль мертв. Твоя сестра по-прежнему во Франции. Они в безопасности. Мы закончили. Мне жаль, что тебя обидели. Я был удивлен, что не существует никакого Мида... Ты пришел сам. План допускал мою пропажу, но я не учел, что в случае опасности для моей жизни его осуществление приостановят. Сентиментальность вредит работе... Ты мне помог. Я помогу тебе. Дам работу. Обучу. Ты свободен, но возвращение в семью - это смерть. Фарнезе не простят предательства. Я ценю верность. И стойкость. Будь стойким. И я оправдаю твои ожидания, Ридджим. Еще увидимся.  
Если бы...  
Если бы Рэйгану подсказал кто-то мудрый... если бы мужчина из милосердия и в уплату долга сыграл любящего у постели любимого... если бы он поцеловал Джиму руку, губы, волосы, наобещал вечную любовь, счастье вдвоем, совместные завтраки и кино по воскресеньям. Если бы он прошептал Джимми... а потом застрелил бы мальчика во сне... это было бы очень по-доброму. Но, сколько ни сослагай, убийца, наркодилер, владелец игорного бизнеса, хозяин секс-индустрии, хищный, азартный, испытанный жизнью мужчина не может мыслить как тепличный кустик клубники, воображающий себя маленькой вьющеусой улиткой, - как влюбленный мальчик.  
Джим выпросил обезболивающую мазь – для протершейся блядки, говорит он – заперся в ванной, смазал руки, вскрыл вены и истек кровью. Впитался в землю, смеется он, совсем весь впитался в землю. Ему все казалось, будто он лежит под жестяной крышей, раскинув ноги.


End file.
